


P is for Pantomime

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Students Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Sam can’t help but be astounded at Dean’s acting abilities. He never knew his brother was such a good actor. Sam can honestly feel the love that Dean’s character is feeling for the beast character! The way Dean looks at him practically radiates heart eyes.Or the one where maybe Dean's not as good an actor as Sam thinks.





	P is for Pantomime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much bella-monoxide for the prompt!!! :)  
> For anyone who's been waiting for the ABC Prompt updates, I'm sorry this took so long! First off, I had so much research to do because I had no clue what this word even was! Thankfully I have a friend from the UK who was able to educate me. :) Then my family had the stomach flu going around and then the holidays. But I am back!! :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Sam hustles himself to the open seat his mum has been saving for him. They’re in a small cafeteria area with a makeshift stage put together in front of them. The whole area looks kind of corny if Sam were honest but it’s not like this is a professional performance. There’s so much glitter clinging to every surface of the stage it looks like a small child on a sugar rush was allowed to decorate. He shrugs off his negative thoughts and looks around for anyone he might know. There’s plenty of families with their small children around along with tons of college aged kids. That makes sense since this is a college performance and all. 

Sam wonders which of these people Dean’s significant other is. Dean promised both Sam and their mum that they’d finally get to meet that special someone tonight after the performance. The only thing that Sam’s been able to get out of him so far is that this person has brown hair. Sam tries not to get too annoyed at his brother’s insistent hesitance to share information.

Sam’s brought out of his bad mood by someone plopping down into the seat to his right. When he turns to see who it is, he’s rewarded with familiar golden eyes and a mischievous grin. 

“Heya, Sammich. How’s it hanging?”

 “Hi, Gabe. I didn’t know you were coming to this.”

 Gabe pops a lollipop into his mouth before answering, “Had to. My baby brother’s in this shindig and he promised me I could finally meet his boyfriend.”

 “What a coincidence. I’m meeting Dean’s significant other tonight as well.”

 Just then, the lights dim and the stage lights up in front of them. Sam is completely caught off guard when Dean steps out onto the stage dressed in a button-up and wearing glasses. He never even told anyone he was the main character! Why in the world is his brother being so secretive lately?

 As Dean continues with the storyline of keeping his nose in his book and rejecting all the suitors that attempt to pursue him, every suitor states ‘you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen’ and every single time Gabe stands up and yells, “Oh no you’re not!” He is literally the only person who stands up and Sam feels embarrassed for him, yet Gabriel shows zero ounce of shame. Same slides down in his seat as him mum begins yelling in retaliation of what Gabe said.

 “Don’t worry baby, I think you’re beautiful” which follows with many snickers. This pattern continues long enough to have Sam starting to zone out.

 When he looks to the side of the stage, Sam’s heart seems to stop. He notices the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. She’s standing up and signing for people who might be hard of hearing. He stares at her fingers moving with such dexterity and precision. He can’t seem to stop staring, that is until a pointy elbow meets his ribs.

 “What?” Sam hisses at Gabriel.

 “The shows happening over here, bucko. Plus, you have to pay attention, my brother just showed up on stage.”

 Sam looks back at the stage to see Dean yelling at someone dressed up as a big hairy beast character. Dean’s character is beginning to ask the audience whose side they’re on and unsurprisingly everyone but Gabriel is cheering against the beast which makes Sam chuckle.

As the play continues on, Sam can’t help but be astounded at Dean’s acting abilities. He never knew his brother was such a good actor. Sam can honestly feel the love that Dean’s character is feeling for the beast character! The way Dean looks at him practically radiates heart eyes. It almost makes Sam’s heart hurt and he can’t stop the wave of jealousy he feels at still being alone and single.

 Sam instinctively looks back over at the gorgeous woman signing and sighs wistfully. Maybe he’ll get the guts to talk to her after this show is over. Maybe he can talk Dean into introducing them.

 When Sam focuses back on the play, there’s a mob trying to find the beast. Dean’s in the middle of the stage looking for the mob even they there’s people right behind him. All of the children watching are shouting for Dean to ‘they’re right behind you!’

 Gabe literally stands up frantically and shouts, “Oh my God! Turn around already!”

 Dean’s character is about to get hurt by the bad men but the beast bursts out of nowhere and saves the day. Unfortunately, the beast is hurt in the process. As the beast lies on the ground, Dean’s character falls to his knees and gets the crowd to chant ‘true loves kiss’. When Dean’s character kisses the beast and professes his love the entire cafeteria goes black. When the lights come back, there’s no longer a beast lying on the ground but a rather handsome brunette. True love’s kiss broke the beast’s curse and saved the day.

 Once the curtains draw down, signifying the end of the play Gabe is on his feet clapping his hands and whistling. He even wipes a tear away. Sam tries to hold back his giggles at seeing this side of Gabriel.

 Sam doesn’t have to wait long before his brother emerges and he pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

 “Dude! I can’t believe you can actually act!”

 “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sammy. Real nice,” Dean says with a pat to his shoulder.

Sam notices the beautiful brunette walking past and Dean suddenly grabs her and pulls her over to their conversation.

 “There’s someone I’d like you to meet, Sammy.” And just like that, Sam feels himself deflate. Of course this beautiful girl is the special someone that Dean’s been talking about. There was no way he ever had a chance with her. “This is my friend, Eileen. Eileen, this is my little brother, Sammy.”

 Sam reaches out and shakes Eileen’s hand. “It’s really nice to meet you. I have no idea why my brother has been keeping you a secret for so long. He’s lucky to have such a beautiful woman as his girlfriend.”

 Both Eileen and Dean have a look of utter confusion at his face and Sam feels his face warm. Just before Sam can ask why they’re looking at him like he’s grown another head, the guy who played the beast walks up to their group and slings his arm around Dean’s waist and places a chaste kiss to his temple. It’s adorable and completely unexpected because that would mean Eileen and Dean are not……. Oh….

 “Sammy, this is my boyfriend, Castiel,” Dean says with a smirk.

 Sam slaps himself on the forehead and drags him hand over his face. “I’m really sorry,” he directs towards Eileen. “I feel like a giant idiot.”

 “That’s alright. Let’s start over. Hi, my name is Eileen. Dean’s been telling me about you for a long time and I’m really glad to finally meet you.”

 “Has he been telling you good things at least?”

 “Well I don’t know if I believe him anymore since he said you were incredibly bright,” she says with just enough mischief in her eyes that Sam knows she’s teasing him. “Would you like to go get a cup of coffee when you’re done here?”

 “I’d like that a lot actually.” They exchange numbers quickly and Sam turns back to meet his brother’s boyfriend and try not to embarrass himself further.

 Now that he sees Dean and Castiel interact, he can tell that no part of the play was Dean acting. He was really in love with this guy. Sam was no longer jealous or having sad thoughts. Instead, he watches Dean tease Castiel along with Gabe and can tell that his brother is happy. _It’s about time,_ Sam thought with a giant smile as he walked over to join the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me a one worded prompt for upcoming letters you can leave it down in the comments or visit me over on Tumblr! My username is TobytheWise.


End file.
